Stable Hand
by Snowbear
Summary: A little orphan boy named Toby works as a stable hand at the Companion's Field. But what happens as he watches all the Companions grow up and Choose people, and ignore him, as finally his favorite Companion goes off to Choose?
1. Young Toby Meets Ryu

A/N: This takes place around when Talia first comes to the Palace to be a trainee. And it is mostly about a character I made up.

8 Years Ago… 

A little scruff of a boy with a sandy colored mop of hair atop his head peered over the stall door. He was almost too short to see over it, being a boy of four years. His bright blue, almost Companion-like eyes, took in all that was going in inside the stall. 

A Companion mare, strong, elegant, beautiful, strained to push out the tiny foal. The Heralds and Herald-trainees on foal watch were by her side, helping her, encouraging her. She hadn't Chosen yet, so there was no special Herald sitting by her head, worried as if they were the one doing the work. 

Toby was unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. It was late out, well past midnight and a boy of his age should have been in bed. But, Toby was an orphan, and he was helping out as a stable hand, and he slept in the Stable itself, in a small room above the stalls. His room happened to be above this particular stall, and as he couldn't sleep he came down to see what was making all the noise.

Plus, he was being very quiet, and a thing Toby knew how to do well was to be unseen, and hidden. Besides, no one was paying attention to the stall door right now. They were too busy taking care of the mare. 

His sparkling eyes widened as two wet, white legs and hooves came out, a quickly following a little pink nose. A childish smile took his lips as he saw the Companion come into being. After its head the rest of the body slid right on out, and everyone inside the stall breathed a sigh of relief that the foal, and the mare, had made it through the foaling, for Companions don't foal as easily as horses. Toby was too entranced. He didn't know that the mare had been down here for hours already, taking turns pacing and lying down. He didn't know that the little foal might not have made it. 

The foal, and now they knew it was a colt, lifted his head, looking too big for his body, and let out a little nicker. The Heralds laughed, and Toby almost did so too, but the fact that he didn't want to be seen stopped him. He just took in the glistening, shiny white coat of the colt, the deep blue eyes, so like his own, and the way he lifted his head with spirit and looked at his mother and the Heralds all looking back at him.

Toby's was grinning now, and his heart lifted. Suddenly, the colt turned his head and looked right at Toby. Their eyes met. A little jolt ran through the boy and he quickly ducked down. He did not want to be seen. Crouching down, he leaned against the back of the stall, breathing heavily, a little nervous, afraid he'd be caught and punished for intruding. 

Suddenly the door slid open and a kind face peered out, looking around. The Herald's eyes landed on Toby. She smiled and kneeled down. Toby looked up at her, scared.

"S-sorry," he stammered, "I go back to my room."

"No, that's okay. You're Toby, right?" she asked and took Toby's hand. Toby nodded and stood up.

"If you're to be a stable hand, you'll probably see this happen more then once as you grow older. It's aloud for you to be here," she said and led him into the stall.

Toby followed her in, stepping on the soft straw bedding of the stall. The other Herald and the Herald-Trainee looked at him and smiled. Toby smiled a shaky smile back. He looked at the mare. She was breathing heavily, but she looked happy, as she turned her head and nosed the foal, whose head was wobbling as he kept looking around.

"The mare is Leiko," the woman said, "This is her first foal."

"Leiko," Toby said, testing the word. He stepped forward to stroke the mare, but then stopped and glanced at the Herald.

She nodded and he walked over to the mare and rubbed her head in the places she couldn't usually reach. She looked up at him, sighing, and tilted her head sideways. Even though she couldn't speak to Toby, he knew what she was saying. Thank you.

Then he looked at the colt. The other Herald had disappeared and now reappeared with some towels. He handed one to everyone, including Toby, who took it with surprise. 

"Rub the foal down, so he won't catch a chill," the Herald he met first said. 

He started to step forward but then the mare, Leiko, stood up and turned to face the foal. She started nosing him and licking him all over. The foal, in response to the treatment, started trying to stand up. He pushed his front legs out in front of him and tried to get his hind ones beneath him. Leiko then licked his face, and sent him toppling over from his inch high stance.

Toby smiled and walked over to the foal and starting helping Leiko rub him down. The colt snorted and shook his head, and struggled to stand again. After five or six tries and about twenty minutes later he was standing. Suddenly, in words everyone heard, but not said aloud, Leiko spoke.

_Hello little one. I welcome you to this world, and I name thee Ryu_, she said and the colt, now dubbed Ryu nickered loudly.

_Ryu_, Toby thought with a smile, as he rubbed the colt behind the ears.

For another hour they all sat in the stall with Leiko as Ryu nursed and then collapsed on the straw and fell asleep. They made sure Leiko was alright, and checked over the foal, before leaving. Toby, actually, had fallen asleep and they carried him back to his room and tucked him into bed.


	2. Meet Toby

A/N: Toby is now 12 years old in this chapter!

  


Toby whistled as he walked down through the stable and out the doors. He stopped there and turned to look at the Companion's Field. He always stopped to look. Companions he loved. He would work here his entire life if no one and nothing stopped him. 

Toby sighed. That was the problem. Deep down, down where he would never bring it to light, in the bottom of his heart, he wanted something to interfere with this job. There was only one other thing he dreamed of being. A Herald. He watched so many Companions go off to Choose and come back with a smiling boy or girl on their back, sometimes scared, sometimes nervous, sometimes confused, but they always knew they had the Companion for them. Toby had no one. He wanted, more then anything to be Chosen by one of those magnificent horse like beings. He loved their white coats, their shining eyes, and their spirit. And there was one Companion, one Companion that he dreaded and loved seeing come in. He loved it because Ryu was his favorite. Ryu the strong. Ryu the brilliant. Ryu the gentle-hearted. Ryu almost always had Toby feed him, and groom him. Now a full adult Companion he was absolutely stunning. He had a friesian look to him, with his slightly wavy mane, and unusually fluffy fetlocks. He was tall, and definitely in his prime now. Although Ryu never actually spoke to him, Toby didn't mind. Companions rarely spoke to any other human but their Chosen. But Toby spoke to Ryu. He told Ryu everything, except, his secret wish to be a Herald. You couldn't tell a Companion you wanted to be Chosen. That was worse then telling a girl you thought she was really, really, cool, not to mention cute. 

He dreaded it though; he dreaded it every time Ryu came in. Because although he might just be interested in being groomed, or being fed, or just wanting to take an indoor nap, or even having his tack cleaned, there was always the chance that Ryu wanted to be tacked up to go Choose someone. And a Companion wouldn't ask a stable hand to tack them up then Choose them. That was just plain silly. But it hadn't happened yet; although he was having his tack cleaned an awful lot. It was funny, the way Companions got humans to know their wishes. You could sense it. A Companion would come up, look around for a stable hand, spy you and then you would just know what they wanted. They didn't speak to stable hands; no they only spoke to other Companions and their Chosen ones. Toby knew that well. All too often he walk by and see a Herald deep in conversation with their Companion. That always stung. For his conversations with Ryu, were always one sided and most likely always would be. Toby doubted he'd be seeing much of Ryu anymore. He was acting differently, and the tack cleaning was a sure sign. Ryu was getting ready to Choose. Every time he thought those thoughts it hurt Toby, although he would never let anyone know that or show it. Not that he really had anymore to share it with.

The Heralds and Herald Trainees never paid attention to the stable hands… much. Some of them said hello occasionally, but they never were out to make friends out of him. The only time people came to the Stable was to be with their Companions, for some reason or another, and that made them too busy to talk to stable hands. It was depressing. 

And it wasn't like he was always at the stable either. He wandered around the City when he had time off. Usually he worked from about nine-three, except when he had foal watch, then they gave him the entire day off and he had the entire night to watch the expecting mare. Foal watches were his favorite, because somehow, he seemed to get the nights when the mares had their foals. Fifty percent of his foal watches, had foals in them. The sad thing was, twenty-five percent of his foal watches, the foals didn't survive the birthing, or were born dead. 

Well, tonight he didn't have foal watch and it was just three o'clock now, and Toby was heading out. He couldn't see any Companions in the visible part of the field now; they were all farther off. The field was huge. If you weren't riding it would take quite some time to walk the full of it.

He wasn't going anywhere in particular, just walking around. He headed up to the main road to the Palace, and more specifically, the Herald Collegium. He stopped suddenly. Rolan was back. He was walking up the street now, carrying a young girl in brown clothing on his back. She looked scared. And confused. Toby smiled slightly. Rolan was a great Companion. The girl, whoever she was, would be happy with Rolan. She got to be Queen's Own. Toby didn't think she looked much like one now, but Herald Training and Rolan would change that. 

Toby smiled wryly. He had been the one who tacked up Rolan and sent him off. He hadn't really thought Rolan would Choose him, especially since he was looking for a Queen's Own. 

Shrugging he decided to go up to the Herald Collegium and see if he could find out any more on Rolan's Chosen. He walked up the road, looking at his soft, worn boots, now covered in a bit of manure as he thought about the day. It had been basic. He brushed Ryu, brushed a few other Companions, including Leiko, Ryu's mother. One Companion, Toby believed her name was Roxanne, he tacked up to go Choose. He wondered when she would be back, and who she had Chosen. It wasn't really his business, but Toby, after knowing these Companions somewhat, was curious to see what kind of person they had Chosen. 

Suddenly a person running down the streets, dressed as a Messenger, ran smack into him. Toby fell backwards and landed with a gasp of air leaving his lungs. The messenger landed next to him, and quickly got back to his feet, helping Toby back up.

"Sorry," he said, and leaned down to pick up some scrolls, "I didn't see you there."

He looked carefully at Toby with scrutinizing brown eyes, tucking the scrolls under his arm, and rubbing his elbows, which he had landed on.

"Do I know you?" he asked carefully.

"Probably. I work at the Companion's Stable and Field," Toby replied, looking at his feet, embarrassed.

The boy left in a hurry after nodding to Toby. People did that a lot. Ran into him, that is. It seemed that Toby just seemed to blend in. He was constantly being bumped, and once someone even sat on him. That was one of the most embarrassing parts of his entire life. And what made it even worse, was the fact that almost everyone knew who he was in an offhand sort of way. They recognized him, but just faintly because most people, especially the Heralds, saw him walking about at the Field and Stable, and other places too. It would have been really annoying had it not been going on ever since he came to the Stable and Field.

After that Toby was careful to make sure no one bumped into him. But someone did. Or at least, tried to by grabbing his arm as he walked past. Toby looked up to see a smiling face and white clothing. Herald Dirk.

"Ah, Toby. You're off duty?" the Herald asked.

Toby grinned. Herald Dirk was one of the nicest Heralds he knew. He actually took the time to find out Toby's name and who he was. 

"Yeah, um, do you know who Rolan chose?" he asked, suddenly nervous. He was never comfortable talking to people, animals suited him much better, they actually noticed him.

"One of the Holderkin. Her name is Talia," Dirk replied, "that's all I know."

"Thanks," Toby said then added, "did you want me for something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that was you," Dirk said with a nod, "You're very hard to find for some reason."

Toby smiled shakily and shrugged, "I'm usually at the Stable."

"I know. I'm just heading there now. See you there I suppose," and with that Dirk left.

Toby sighed and stopped, looking up at the Herald Collegium. Someday, someday, he hoped he would be the one riding up there, getting his greys, and joining all the other Trainees. But that was just a dream. If he was going to be Chosen, he probably would have been Chosen by now, since he knew most of the Companions in the Field well enough. 

With those depressing thoughts trudged over to the Gardens and sat down on a bench, looking at the sky and wondering where his life was going. It certainly didn't seem to going anywhere now. Was he destined to be at stable hand his entire life? It was a scary thought. Toby loved the work he did, but it really wasn't a job one wanted to make a career. He wanted to go out there, and do something. He wanted action, he wanted adventure. Sighing he watched a hawk soar past him, high, high above...


	3. Chosen

Toby sighed and leaned up against the wall inside the tack room, after putting a broom back where it belonged. The isle way was very dirty this afternoon, (it was almost time for him to leave now), and it needed quite some sweeping, and a little scrubbing. The Companion's Stable had to be cleaner then most. He looked around at all the saddles and bridles. Most were blue, the bridles with bells, but some were soft leather age-worn saddles, like the one he tacked up Cymry in when she went off to Choose Skif. Toby chuckled at that thought. 

He stopped thinking and put his weight back onto his feet, instead of the wall. Letting his hand run along the saddles as he walked past them Toby left the tackroom and went out into the main part of the Stable. A Herald and a Companion walked in and went into a stall. Toby stepped back inside the tackroom and took out some brushes from a bucket and brought them to the Herald, who didn't even notice Toby's coming. 

Toby started walking down the isle way, checking all the stalls for messes. Most were clean. The Heralds weren't coming in here too much today, and there wasn't much for him to do. Suddenly he stopped, and turned around. Ryu stood in the door way. He looked around and spied Toby. Toby, who had thought for a split second Ryu might be there to- Toby stopped. He couldn't even think the words. 

Ryu just wanted to be fed, obviously he wasn't planning on doing much grazing today. Toby pointed to stall #3, which was clean and ready for a Companion. Then he walked over to the feed bin and scooped out a couple different types of grain. Holding the scoops he carried them into Stall #3 and poured it into the bucket hanging off the wall. Ryu, in the stall now, swished his tail and gave Toby a look that said he was pleased. With that he thrust his nose into the bucket, and, quite loudly as Toby thought, started eating.

Toby watched for a moment, taking in the sleek form, silky coat, and wavy mane and tail before leaving quickly. Stable hands didn't generally actually interact with Companions other than feeding, brushing, and tack them. He walked outside and looked out over the field, scuffing the dirt with his boot wistfully, thinking of the Herald inside the Stable, being with his Companion. 

Out in the Field, he saw a Companion mare watching her foal prance and skip through the grass, young, playful, and glad to be alive. A few other Companions were scattered about, grazing or discussing things among themselves. Looking further, he saw Herald Keren giving a student a lesson on their Companion. Lucky student. 

Toby turned and went back into the Stable, running a hand through his light blond hair. He stopped as Ryu stuck his beautiful head out of the stall and look around, full and finished his food. Toby sighed. It would have been nice if he was going to stay longer. 

_At least_, he thought, _He's not going out to- _Toby stopped. _Darn_. Ryu was looking at Toby. He wanted to be brushed to a shine and; Toby's whole posture sagged. He wanted to be tacked up to Choose. Toby knew it. Now there was no chance in the entire world Ryu would Choose him. But, he could still be Chosen. It wouldn't be the same though. He'd have to watch Ryu's Chosen brush him, talk to him, feed him, care for him, love him, be loved by him, ride him... the list went on forever.

Toby nodded to Ryu to say he acknowledged the Companion's wishes and walked to the tackroom, trying to go as slow as possible, although he would never refuse an order be the great Ryu. 

He got the brushes he would need, plus a towel for cleaning out his eyes and nose. If Ryu was truly going out to Choose, although why he would dress up to Choose and not Choose was a mystery to Toby, he would need to look his very best. Toby could do that for him, that was the least he could do for the Companion.

Stepping back into Stall #3 he started brushing Ryu, making lots of dirt fly off him, some had obviously been on him long enough to be bleached. The last time he had been in here during Toby's times was a couple of days ago, so the night stable hand must have missed a few spots in his brushing. Toby took a comb and make Ryu's mane and tail untangled and smooth. He cleaned out his eyes and nose and picked the dirt from his hooves and rubbed the towel over his hoofs to get the dirt off them. 

Finally, with sad resignation, Toby admitted that Ryu never could have looked better. The truth was, Toby had gone over him extra well, to as prolong the time when he would see Ryu trot out of the Stable to the lucky person he was going to Choose. 

"I'll be right back," Toby said to Ryu, who ducked his head in a nod, and hurried to the tackroom. 

He walked among the saddles, looking for the one that was Ryu's. Every saddle looked the same at first glance, but each was truly individual, for the individual Companions. Ryu's was near the back, since it hadn't really been used much, except for fitting and testing out of it. Toby stopped and ran his hand along the smooth surface. It was a bit dirty. He reached over and grabbed an oiled rag and gave it a quick wipe, so that now it shined beautifully and smelled of oiled leather, which was, all in all, a very nice smell. 

He put the rag away and picked up the saddle, and then took the bridle, which jingled slightly as he looped it over the saddle horn to carry it to the stall. It was a medium weight saddle, for Ryu really wasn't that big, and it was not hard at all for Toby to carry, although he knew of some saddles that were.

Once in Stall #3 he patted Ryu and placed the saddle on his back with ease, right in the perfect space, made from saddling and bridling thousands of Companions. He reached under Ryu's belly and pulled up the girth, buckling it to be secure and snug, but not too tight. Then he took the bridle and looked at it for a moment. Ryu turned and lowered his head so that Toby would have no trouble at all getting it on. And he didn't. With a quick jingle of bridle bells he slipped the bridle over Ryu's face and buckled the straps. With a shaky smile he patted Ryu's neck.

"You're all done, Ryu," Toby spoke in a soft voice, "Go off and Choose that person."

With that he left the stall. As he was walking he heard the large clock clang three o'clock. His time was up. That was a relief. He wouldn't have to stay and look at all the Heralds and Companions that reminded him he wasn't Ryu's Chosen. He hurried out of the Stable, eager to just get away. He didn't want to see Ryu come back with a happy Herald trainee on his back. A tear trickled down his cheek, one that he quickly wiped away. It wouldn't do to have people see him crying. Not that they saw him much anyway.

Suddenly he stopped walking and turned around. Ryu was walking down the road, hooves chiming, bridle bells jingling, blue eyes sparkling. Toby couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes from Ryu's. It wasn't long until Ryu was standing right in front of Toby. 

_Hello Toby_, he said into Toby's mind, _My name is... you know what my name is, so well I Choose You. _

Toby stood still for a moment before stepping closer to Ryu and wrapping his arms around his neck in a great big hug. His few tears turned to sobbing, but no longer from sadness and loneliness, because Toby knew he was never going to be lonely again, but because he was so happy he couldn't contain himself.

"That was a really mean thing to do, Ryu!" Toby said in between sobs to the Companion. His Companion.

_Do what? _Ryu asked innocently with a toss of his head.

Toby stepped back and wiped his face, looking at Ryu, "Make me think you were off to Choose someone."

_But I was off to Choose someone! _Ryu insisted.

"Yes, but why didn't you just come up and Choose me? Why did you have to make me get you all ready?" Toby asked, running his hands along Ryu's neck.

_I like to look nice, _Ryu said with a Companion smirk.

"But you _know_ I thought that a Companion wouldn't have a stable hand get them ready to Choose then Choose them!" Toby told him.

_Well... yes_, Ryu said sheepishly, _And I'm sorry to have upset you._

"You should be," Toby said with a smile and hugged Ryu again.

_Now lets go bring you to the Dean, _Ryu said and nudged Toby.

Toby nodded and walked round to Ryu's side and mounted up onto his back, resting in the saddle as if he belonged there.


	4. Collegium Years

A./N: Okay, people have been asking/inquiring/pointing out about Toby's "missing" Collegium years. More than one person anyway. So... I've decided to write a short chapter all about that for your help. The reason that I didn't write them originally is because A. It wasn't too important to the story and B. A isn't true, I'm just lazy. Right then. On with the story!

  


It had been a few weeks since Toby had settled in at the Heraldic Collegium, which wasn't too hard seeing as he had lived right next to it almost his entire life. It was strange, he decided, going down the Stable every day to visit Ryu, and for equitation lessons. Now when he walked into the Stable he wasn't a hand, he was a Herald Trainee, and one of the Companions there was his. 

He hadn't started classes like any other newly Chosen either. He hadn't needed Orientation, and a lot of other classes too, because of having been so near to Heralds and there lives for so long. He knew his way about the Collegium well enough, and he knew, from overhearing conversations and such, all Valdemar's history and much of it's landscape. That meant that many of his classes were with older Trainees, ones that had been Trainees for a year or more. But, since the age of trainees and how long they've been a trainee had nothing to do with each other, it wasn't _that_ bad. 

He heard about the other students that he would have been with, a girl called Talia, Rolan's Chose, who was going to, or try to, undo the Royal Brat. Toby grinned. He wouldn't want that job. The princess had been down around the Stable often enough to know that it wasn't going to be easy. 

He'd made a friend, in his weapons class, a boy called Ronald. He was thirteen and his Companion was a large stallion name Mateo. It fit him well, seeing as Mateo meant bear in another language. Ronald was a bit shy too, which is what got Toby and him stuck together, but not so much as Toby. He had powerful mindspeech and often startled Toby by speaking straight into his head. 

Toby himself found out he had this entirely new gift, one that some of the older Heralds referred to as Invisibility. Herald Dirk said Disguise fit better, seeing as Toby couldn't turn invisible. He also said that gift was the reason people had a tendency to sit on him, and he had to not project the idea of not being noticed, the opposite actually. He had to keep a clear image of himself in his mind, letting people notice him. Toby didn't see how this could be called a gift at all until Herald Dirk had pointed out he would make wonderful spy if they ever needed one. So, the weeks past by, Toby's classes passed by, his bond to Ryu became every stronger and not much really happened. 

_Ryu?_ Toby asked one day while brushing off the Companion after Equitation. 

_Yes? _Ryu replied, scratching a place on his leg.

Toby shrugged, then answered, _I still can't believe I'm going to be a Herald._

_Why ever not? You've always been right for one_, Ryu said then added with a wink, _I was just waiting until you were old enough to Choose you._

Toby grinned and patted the Companion, then continued brushing him.

_You know, I bet you'll be the greatest Herald ever, even better then Vanyel..._ Ryu continued.

_Shut up Ryu... _Toby said.

_Okay, well maybe not THAT great. But you've got this new gift, you'll probably graduate early... you're well on your way to greatness I'd say_, Ryu said.

Toby just grinned and shook his head. One thing was for sure, being Ryu's Chosen and training to be a Herald was much better then being the person off to the side, amidst the bustle, but not part of it.


	5. Meet Tori and Teral

_Ready for our yearlong internship?_ Ryu asked Toby, with a shove of his nose.

"No," Toby moaned, "Why a year earlier then the rest? I don't feel old enough!"

_You're special_, Ryu said with a horsy grin. He pawed the straw in the stall.

Toby snorted, "I am not."

_Yes you are. You were a stable hand, and you rose to Herald, and you have a gift no one's ever seen before!_ Ryu looked up and spoke in a soft dreamy voice.

"Seriously, Ryu," Toby said and poked him with a hoof pick.

_Actually, the REAL reason is because you, being around Herald's so much, new half the stuff when you got there_, Ryu winked.

"Not half," Toby insisted, pulling some mud from Ryu's mane. The mud was very light in color, "Ryu? When did you last get muddy?"

Ryu stared at the mud, _Am I bleaching things again? Heh heh..._

Toby yawned and leaned up against the tall, sturdy Companion, closing his eyes and relaxing. Ryu reached his head around and nudged his motionless Chosen. Toby mumbled and shoved Ryu's nose.

"Lemme sleep..." was all he could make out.

_Go to bed. I'll be here in the morning_, Ryu said. Toby nodded and hugged Ryu then walked up the Herald Collegium. 

***

(Meet the Herald who's going with Toby!)

Tori glared at her reflection in the mirror. A young woman of nineteen glared back, her dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, deep hazel eyes shadowed by frowning light colored eyebrows. She leaned down and pulled off her soft leather boots and threw them on the floor. 

She was thoroughly sick of the color white. It was driving her insane. It was so pure, so untouched, it was sick. Nothing is that pure. She suddenly grinned. What would Teral think if she dyed him a different color? Of course, it would only last a day or so, but still... He would call it her disturbed mind trying to create differences where everything was the same. Silly Companion. 

Her disturbed mind. Tori wasn't disturbed, it was just a joke she and Teral had, it was because Tori once was labeled disturbed and dangerous when she accidentally dropped a match she was using to light a candle and it burned down the schoolhouse. Of course, since there weren't supposed to be candles in the schoolhouse, no one believed her story, and the teacher would never admit to having used candles there. The wax was expensive in that town, candles were only for special occasions. 

So, Tori was labeled "disturbed and dangerous" and stuck in the local nut house until Teral came to rescue her with his shining blue eyes and stuck up way of holding his tail up all the time.

So, the reason Tori was really glaring at herself was because she had to go on some stupid internship with a kid who got his whites early because apparently there wasn't anything more to teach him. Kid used to be a stable hand.

_He isn't a kid, Victoria_, Teral said in her mind.

_Yes he is. He's only fifteen_, she told him back, her thoughts a little sharper than they could have been.

_And you're nineteen. Wow. Big difference_, Teral said with a sigh in his thoughts. Tori could practically hear his tail swishing and him prancing about thinking he knew everything.

_You seen his Companion?_ Teral asked, there was something in his voice Tori couldn't recognize. 

She sighed and flopped back on her bed. Teral believed in talking about stupid things, like the color of the grass. Said you could tell the true personality of a person once you heard them talking about stupid things. He should have been a shrink and not a Companion. Silly Companion.

_I hate trainees_, Tori muttered to Teral.

_You were one once_, Teral pointed out.

_Yes, but I wasn't like them. They're all so happy and cheerful, 'Mommy I got Chosen by a white horsie!_' Tori said with a sarcastic chuckle.

_No, you were depressed and still grieving over a loss that happened, what, fourteen years ago?_ Teral asked with a snort. Tori could hear him chewing.

_It was only five when I was Chosen_, Tori said and stopped laughing.

_You still miss her_, Teral said, prodding. His favorite hobby. 

_Trish..._ Tori echoed softly, then said it out loud, "Trish..."

_Twins should never be separated_, Teral stated, his voice calm in her mind. Tori knew what he was doing. He was comforting her. Tori would have told him to back off, but after being with him for nine years, she was used to it.

_You're right. But you aren't a twin. How would you know?_ Tori asked, being sharp again, "You'll never be anything like Patricia Ridge."

_I heard that. You're echoing it in your mind, you still do that when you're upset_, Teral said, _And Tori? I know I'll never take the place of Trish. I don't want to. That's a bond that even the Companion-Herald bond can't interfere with. But know this, Chosen, I love you too._

_Why do you have to be so god damn sentimental?_ Tori asked. Tears were leaking out of her cheeks.

_It's my job_, Teral said, and stared up at the night sky, wishing he could go into Tori's room and let her hug him or something. 

_I know_, Tori whispered and blew out the candles.


	6. Tori and Toby Meet

A/N: Hi people! I've finally decided to write the next chapter! *sigh* If I don't update in a few weeks after this chapter email me with a kick in the butt! That might help me speed up my typing! Anyway I'd like to thank all those who have faithfully been reviewing and so Thanks To:

ali – Your reviews are a great moral booster!

Dragonsdaughter – Yes… I agree. Companions DO have a strange sense of humor. *shakes head*

Aristel – If I take that long again please kick me, hard!

Kouryou Sanomi – I actually based Tori off a character in this story I have on fictionpress.net…

DezzyBaby – Yeah… about that I'm actually lazy and didn't feel like writing collegium years…

Silver Magiccraft – You haven't noticed any mistakes? I have… *kicks self* Proofread Zoe, proofread!!

ElvenRanger – Er yeah… about that tear thing… my mistake!! *runs away and hides under pillows*

And now for the chapter! How should I start it? Hm….

"Hi," Toby said and looked at the Herald who was to be his teacher for the next year. She didn't look very happy.

"Hi. I'm Tori, that is Teral. Should we go?" she asked, jerking her thumb at a mysteriously colored Companion standing behind her all tacked up and ready to go.

_Why is he blue?_ Ryu asked Toby, nudging him with his nose.

_I haven't a clue_, Toby replied staring at the Companion Tori said was called Teral.

He glanced back at Tori, who was checking over Teral's tack. She caught his glance and grinned wickedly.

"Like his color?" she wondered.

"I… er…" Toby found he had no idea what to say.

"It took more dye than I thought was possible to buy," Tori continued.

"Oh…" Toby managed to say and tried to look surprised.

_Ask why she did it… _Ryu prodded.

"Why did you dye him…?" Toby asked hesitantly and shyly, brushing his constantly growing longer blond hair from his eyes.

Tori whirled around and Toby stepped involuntarily back. She was now not only unhappy, but also mad. Her eyes flickered. She had an expression on that made Toby feel like nothing but a little piece of dung.

"One, that is none of your business. Two, don't you have more important things to be doing then interrogating me, internee?" Tori snapped.

"I… er… sorry," Toby stuttered and turned to Ryu.

_What's her problem?_ Ryu wondered and Toby detected a trace of anger in his Companion's tone as well.

"I don't know. Maybe she's having a bad day…" Toby said, making sure his voice was low enough that Tori couldn't hear.

_Her Companion seems nice enough_, Ryu noted. Toby turned his head around and looked at blue-coated Teral. Teral was grinning at Ryu and rolling his eyes at Tori.

Toby hid a grin of his own while adjusting Ryu's stirrups for the fourth time. He jumped as there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Not ready yet, internee? I should think they trained you better then that," she gave him a disgusted look and then swung into Teral's saddle. 

Toby scowled and replied, "I'm ready."

He grabbed onto Ryu's saddle and swung up into it, resting comfortably on it with the ease of an experienced rider. He looked over at Tori and Teral and winced as he found the older Herald looking ticked off.

"Ready?" she asked him and Toby nodded, "Let's go."

The circuit they had to ride was only a few days away, one of the ones a little closer to the border, but not quite on it. Their first stop on the way was a small town on a river called, ironically, Riverside. 

The day had started out chilly, but promised to warm up later on. It was early autumn and the trees were just starting to change color. Toby was glad for the warmer clothing he packed, because the weather was obviously not going to stay nice much longer.

"So, um…" Toby said, trying to think of something to say to start a conversation with Tori.

_Teral says she's actually a good person_, Ryu piped up in Toby's mind.

_I should think so_, Toby said sarcastically, _She was Chosen to be a Herald after all._

__"Yes?" Tori asked, looking at Toby with a faintly annoyed expression.

"Um… how long have you been a Herald?" Toby asked, desperately grabbing at something from thin air.

"Ten years counting trainee years. I was Chosen when I was nine," Tori said quickly, and in a way that made it seem like the end of a conversation.

_Ten years_, Toby thought to himself as they jostled through the crowds of inner Haven, _That would make her nineteen._

_Give a round of applause for our mathematical genius! _Ryu put in jokingly.

_Ryu…_ Toby said exasperated, _Please help me here. I can't stand spending a year with a person who hates me._

_I'm trying. Teral is telling me the way to gain her friendship…_ Ryu trailed off as he listened mind to mind with the blue Companion.

_Tell him I give him my thanks_, Toby said with a sigh and tried to avoid people who looked like they might attempt to sell him something.

_He says your welcome_, Ryu told Toby, _And to keep up a dogged persistence in being nice. He says that would be the best way to win her friendship._

_Ah,_ Toby said, _Does he know how long I will have to suffer under her until then?_

_No actually… he says he doesn't, _Ryu said with a flick of his tail and a twitch of his ears.

_I can't believe she dyed him blue… _Toby said with another depressed sigh.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Tori spoke to him, "I dyed him blue because I was sick of white and they wouldn't let me dye my uniform."

"Ah, that's er… interesting," Toby said. He had never thought of white that way but… to each his own. He was wincing inwardly at his horrible reply, but he really didn't have anything to add to her statement, seeing as he thought white was a fine color and he'd never dyed a Companion.

_White isn't a color, _Ryu pointed out with a mental smirk, _It's the absence of all colors. Didn't they teach you that when you were a Trainee?_

_No…_ Toby said, mystified.

_Ah, you must have been asleep in Science again, _Ryu chuckled.

_I wasn't! _Toby insisted then paused. Had he? It was entirely possible. Toby had found science the most boring of all the classes he was required to take, and he did remember one or two times when he woke up to find the classroom empty and the professor staring him right in the face. He blushed remembering those times…

_You were, I can tell, _Ryu said and his walk became a little more prancing, showing his smugness. 

_Are all Companions as annoying as you? _Toby wondered.

_What makes you think that? _Ryu asked innocently, walking around a wagon full of baskets of apples. A little boy sitting on it saw the Companions and tossed an apple to each of them.

_It's your lucky day Ryu! _Toby said sarcastically, but the Companion didn't reply. He was too busy eating his apple happily.

***

Tori looked at Teral's ears. She was almost as depressed as Toby, although she didn't know it. She sighed and patted Teral on the neck.

_What's on your mind, Chosen? _Teral asked curiously.

_He's worse then I thought he'd be_, she said, glancing over to where Toby sat in Ryu's saddle, yawning.

_He isn't really. You should give him a chance, _Teral insisted.

_What do you mean? To be my friend? I don't want a friend like him, he's the perfect image of a perfect Herald. He's also a goody good, _Tori said with a small scowl.

_You don't know him_, Teral said, keeping up his attempt at making Tori see differently.

_And I don't want to, _Tori stated simply, looking at the gradually darkening sky. 

_I think you'd like him once you got to know him, _Teral said.

_And I suppose you know him very well? _Tori snapped a bit.

_No, actually I don't. But from what Ryu's told me…_ Teral told her.

_Just shut up please, _Tori said.

_I will if you promise to make an attempt on friendliness, _said Teral wickedly.

_Forget it, _Tori said, wondering when they were going to reach this Riverside place.

A/N: I am SO sorry people, I just realized like now that when I changed this to HTML half the story disappeared! Here is the rest of it... this might explain a few missing things and add to character development!

  
  



	7. On The Road

A/N: Hey, guess what! I thought of a plot for this story! Hee hee hee… I've been wondering what I was going to write about for a long time! Yay! *cackles evilly* You people are in for a surprise!

  
  


Thanks To:

  
  


Sourhead- Argh. *kicks self* Proofread! Thanks for pointing that out.

  


Aria the Frozen Phoenix- Hee hee. Thinking of your request I did put a little more of Tori in this chapter. (Tori is actually based off a character in a non fanfiction story I'm writing. If you want to look at it its at www.fictionpress.com , under the author name of Hawk Fireland, called Paper Dragons.

  


Stormy Phoenix- Yes I've noticed that too. But those are the names that fit…

  


Imagine That- I shall half to go look at this story once you put it online. *nudge nudge*

  


Silver Magiccraft- At least one person is! And twists are fun. I hope this is updating soon. Is it?

  


ali10- Hee hee... TWO dyed companions. That's an idea... and Thanks for such nice reveiws!

  


Colleen- I am going to proofread now. Ho hum... proofreading. That's what I'm about to do right now actually. Proofread the story you're about to read...

  
  
  


"Good morning Riverside," Tori muttered and rolled out of her bed in the Inn they stayed overnight in. She landed with a thump on the floor.

  


"Ow," she said and lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling before climbing to her feet and hurrying into her Whites. 

  


_Up yet? _a familiar voice asked in her head, _It's already late into the morning._

  


_Shut up Teral_, Tori replied grouchily as she rubbed her eyes and stumbled out the door to see if Toby was awake.

  


His room was right next to hers so she didn't have to stumble far before she reached his door and leaned up against it, closing her eyes momentarily. Toby, at that moment, chose to come outside and when he pulled the door open Tori fell backwards into his room. 

  


"That hurt," Tori said, looking straight up at Toby's concerned face, "I probably deserved it."

  


"Why would you deserve it?" Toby asked, stepping back and giving her room to stand up, "And are you alright?"

  


"Yes, I am, thank you," she said and sat up, rubbing her head, "And I deserved it because of being such an unfriendly bitch yesterday."

  


Toby was surprised at her words but he didn't show it, only offered her his hand and said, "You weren't that bad. Need a hand getting up?"

  


"No," she said and grabbed onto the doorway and pulled herself to her feet, "I don't."

  


Tori turned around and thought to herself that it turned out he was up before her anyway. She sighed and decided she really needed to work on this early rising thing, she could never get used to it. Tori was the kind of person who can stay up late and sleep in till almost noon, and if you do get her up earlier, she's a real grouch. 

  


"Okay," Toby replied and withdrew his hand, noticing uncomfortably that she was, if not the same height as him, a little shorter. Somehow her personality made her seem taller.. Not to mention she was kind of pretty… He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

  


"Right," Tori said recollecting herself, "We have a long ride ahead of us today, and since we're getting out late, we might have to ride into the night, or stay at a different Inn then originally planned."

  


"I don't mind long hours in the saddle," Toby said quickly, because he was pretty sure Tori was the kind of person who would ride night and day to get to her destination on time.

  


_You don't. I do…_Ryu mentioned with a mental groan to Toby.

  


_Do we really have a choice? _Toby replied.

  


_I doubt it_, Ryu agreed. 

  


"Good," Tori said with a smile, "Because we probably going to be in saddles all day today. Come on, let's hurry and get breakfast, I'll have some stable hands get our Companions ready to save time."

  


_You just hate me, don't you? _Teral asked of Tori sarcastically.

  


Toby nodded and looked at the ground, thinking of how he used to be a stable hand and wondering if now was the appropriate time to tell Tori. He doubted it was; she seemed to be in a mood where she didn't want to be distracted. 

  


Tori yawned then started walking down the hallway to the main room of the Inn, where breakfast, hopefully, would be served. Toby followed, feeling even lower then usual. 

  


***

  


Toby noticed curiously that today; Teral was the usual shining Companion color of white. Apparently no dye would last too long on a Companion. He wondered briefly if she would dye him again. He looked back to Ryu, whom he was currently walking with out of the stable all tacked up and ready to go.

  


"Enjoy your stay?" he asked the majestic Companion.

  


Ryu snorted and replied, _I did actually. They put a lot of good soft straw down and gave helpings almost too big of the best kind of grain… _

  


"Seriously?" Toby asked and reached a hand to rest on Ryu's neck.

  


_The sad truth is no… care for us magical horse like beings is much better at the Stable, although its gotten a bit worse ever since a particular stable hand left…_Ryu said and winked at Toby.

  


Toby rolled his eyes and patted Ryu's neck in sympathy, "You were spoiled rotten when I was a stable hand… and you still are. You really shouldn't be complaining."

  


_You know, one of the main reasons I Chose you was because of your skill with a brush and hoof pick_, Ryu continued on teasingly.

  


"I have known no Companion that had a worse sense of humor then you, Ryu," Toby said shaking his head.

  


_I was only joking!_ Ryu insisted.

  


"I know," Toby answered, "which is why I said what I did."

  


"Stop the chatting and mount up already, Internee!" Tori's voice rang out over the yard.

  


Toby sighed and clambered up on top of Ryu, so he was no longer looking at Ryu's face, but his mane and ears. He put his hand down on the soft hair and ran his fingers through it.

  


_Does she have to be so bossy? _He wondered.

  


_Commanding is maybe the right word, _Ryu said thoughtfully.

  


"I'm ready!" Toby said and Ryu walked over to where Tori and Teral stood.

  


"Then we're off," Tori said with a grin and she and Teral broke into a fast trot.

  


***

  


_I hate riding circuits_, Tori commented to Teral as they road along, the sun beating down on them.

  


_Why? _Teral inquired, his hooves beating out a steady pace on the dirt road, _I rather enjoy them_.

  


_Yeah, well you're a Companion. You don't have unwanted thoughts in your head that keep coming up_, she almost snapped at him.

  


_Would those unwanted thoughts have to do with your twin? _Teral asked.

  


Tori didn't say anything for a while. When she did it was, _I got over Trish years ago_.

  


Teral was silent.

  


Tori sighed and added, _But I still wish she were here. With me._

  


_Of course you do_, Teral answered.

  


_You think she would have been Chosen too? _Tori wondered.

  


_Almost definitely. Twins like you and her_… Teral trailed off, then changed the subject, _I notice you apologized to your Internee._

  


_I did. I was in a bad mood yesterday. Plus he doesn't seem so 'Yay! I got Chosen by a white horsie!' anymore_, she said with a sarcastic grin.

  


_You are too quick to judge. Toby had a troubled past too_, Teral said.

  


_What do you mean? _Tori asked and stole a glance at the topic of their conversation.

  


He was riding easily, staring up at the sky, a wistful smile on his face. By the distant look in his eyes, Tori guessed he was either daydreaming or talking to Ryu.

  


_He's an orphan. His parents died when he was three or four. Before he was Chosen he was a stable hand at the Companion's Stable_, Teral explained. 

  


_Really?_ Tori asked, genuinely interested.

  


_If you want to know more, ask him_, Teral prompted.

  


_If you're trying to get us to be friends, it won't work_, Tori answered.

  


_Why not? He seems like a nice boy_, Teral said.

  


_We're complete opposites. I could never find anything to talk to him about_, Tori replied, speaking as if it were obvious.

  


_Not quite as much as you think. You both had childhood tragedies, around the same age too,_ Teral pointed out.

  


_So? _Tori answered.

  


They didn't speak for a while. Tori gazed at the countryside in boredom, counting cattle. After a while she decided maybe she would try and start a conversation with this Herald Internee.

  


"I heard you were a stable hand," Tori said, looking at the boy.

  


"I was," Toby nodded. Ryu must have told Teral, who must have to Tori.

  


"What was it like?" she continued, grabbing for something to say.

  


Toby sighed then fiddled with Ryu's reins, wondering what he could say that wasn't deep and too revealing of his inner emotions, "It was interesting. Heralds never notice the stable hands, you know. But the Companions do. The ones who haven't Chosen yet are constantly after you for food or grooming. Ask yours."

  


Tori did, and found the boy was right, "He say's you're right. He says he remembers when you first came in, a little four year old. He says that soon after you came, he Chose me."

  


Toby smiled and said, "Chosen at nine."

  


"Yeah. Pretty early," she said, and then added, "Any later and I might not have been fit to be a Herald." 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Exploding Bottles

A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one stops.

  


Toby turned and look at Tori closely, then asked carefully, "Not fit to be a Herald?"

"Never mind," Tori said and looked down at Teral. She had said to much. Way to much. For some odd reason she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. 

Toby nodded and watched her for a moment longer before looking at his own Companion's neck. There was something... something about her. He shook his head.

_Why did Teral choose Tori if she almost wasn't fit to be one? _Toby asked Ryu silently.

_Because she was right then. And she needed help and..._ Ryu paused for a moment then chuckled, _And because she is the kind of person who would disobey orders for the good of the country._

_Disobey orders for the good of the country? _Toby echoed, letting out a chuckle himself.

_Yes, funny isn't it? _Ryu asked of his Chosen.

_If you say so..._ Toby said.

"You wouldn't want to know, anyway, Internee," Tori added on a moment later. 

"Why not?" Toby asked softly.

Tori turned her head and glared at him, "I supposed I put that wrong. I don't care to tell you, Internee."

Toby sighed and looked at the countryside going slowly past, and said, "It's not good to keep thing bottled up, it increases the risk of a heart attack."

Tori gave Toby an odd look and paused before saying, "Seriously?"

Toby shrugged, "That's what the Stable Master always said to me."

"Stable Master? Oh right, you were a stable boy," Tori nodded, "That's interesting."

"You seem to be keeping a lot bottled up," Toby commented.

"You seem very nosy," Tori replied nastily, "And I might remind you that you should show some respect to your betters."

"Aren't all Herald's equal?" Toby answered.

"You are an _Internee_. I, on the other hand, have been a Herald for five years," Tori pointed out.

"Yes, I am an Internee, and you are supposed to show me what a Herald does on Circuits, and how a good Herald acts," Toby retorted, "And so far you aren't doing a very good job."

Tori didn't say anything. What was there she could say?

_He sure showed you_, Teral said with a smirk, _Not so goody goodish now is he?_

_Shut up_, Tori said, _I never asked to be a Herald._

_No one asks for it_, Teral informed his Chosen.

"Do you want me, when I'm a full Herald, to treat everyone like they're lower than me? Do you want me to have an attitude of, _I've been through so much you should all pity me_?" Toby asked indignantly.

"I'm not- I don't..." Tori stumbled over her words, unable to protest, because to protest would be to lie.

"Sorry," Toby muttered, realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

_He's smart_, Tori said unhappily to Teral.

_Now you say it_, Teral said, finding it all very amusing.

***

It was dark out. They were coming into the town of Redshores, called that for the red clay in the lake nearby where a few townsfolk made their living by fishing. Toby could barely see his hand in front of his face it was so dark out. The only thing he could see were the lights of the town, which looked to be another 50 feet away.

"No, Toby," Tori said suddenly, startling Toby, who was half asleep. He didn't even realize that was the first time she actually addressed him by him name, but he did wake up quickly.

"Yes?" he asked, reaching out to wrap his fingers through Ryu's mane.

"I don't want you to be like me," she said softly.

"That's not what I"- Toby started.

"Yes it is; and you're right," Tori said firmly, "And..." her voice wasn't firm now, "I'm sorry. Again."

"You really weren't"- Toby tried again.

"I was, now shut up and accept my apology," Tori ordered, sounding exasperated.

Toby grinned and said, "I accept your apology."

"Good," Tori answered grimly.

No more was said until they reached the Inn and were accompanying the two Companions into the stable, which, as Ryu said, didn't look as good as the last one. Toby followed the complaining Companion into a stall, the one next to Tori and Teral. 

He untacked Ryu and got out the brushes to get the long day's dirt off his beautiful white coat. He was half way through curry combing Ryu when he heard what sounded like, but it couldn't be, muffled sobbing. As if the person was sobbing while they were covering their face with something. 

He frowned and glanced at Ryu who blinked and gave him a look as if to say, "I don't hear anything..." (Suspicious glance around the stall.) Toby sighed and stepped outside the stall. He peered around the corner into the stall where Tori was, hoping he was wrong in the idea that the sobbing came from there. He wasn't wrong. He was right. 

"Tori?" Toby asked gently. 

The Herald was sitting and leaning against the wall of the stall, her head buried in her arms. Teral stood next to her, looking a bit helpless, something Toby had never seen a Companion look before. He spied Toby and gave him a despairing look then tilted his head at Tori. Toby knew what he meant. 

"Tori?" Toby repeated again, a little louder. 

"Go away," was the muffled reply.

Toby stepped into the stall and moved slowly to where Tori sat. He kneeled down beside her and after a moment's pause, reached out and touched her on the shoulder.

To his surprise Tori didn't try to shove him away but looked up at him, and she didn't look much like the Tori he knew, because her expression wasn't of anger or annoyance or sarcasm, but hurt, loneliness, and pain. She suddenly leaned towards Toby and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.

Toby, who had never held a girl before, wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he did wrap his arms around her and sit now all the way next to her.

A while later, and Tori had pretty much stopped crying now, she pulled away from him then looked over at him, her expression still hurt, but now more the guilty look of a child caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. 

"Sorry..." she said, "I was..."

Toby didn't say anything, just waited for her to finish, and noticed that she really looked a lot prettier when she wasn't shouting and glaring and being angry, even though right now her face was blotchy from crying and her hair was messed up.

"I was just thinking... I had a twin..." Tori winced, "I'm not really sure how to say this... but I was, _am _keeping things bottled up... and it kind of... exploded."

Toby nodded. Tori leaned back up against the wall and closes her eyes. Neither spoke. After a while Toby stood up, helped Tori to her feet, and they both went into the Inn to sleep. They'd already eaten dinner, on the road.

A/N: Um... the reason it says 8 chapters is because I stuck in a new Chapter Four, the Collegium Years of Toby. People were asking for it... and I didn't feel it fit quite right to stick it in right here. So go read it!   
  
  
  
  



	9. I Suck At Naming Chapters

"Tonight, we sleep in a Way Station and tomorrow we get our first real bit of work," Tori said as she slung the saddle onto Teral's back.

"Lucky us," Toby muttered sticking their packs onto their donkey's back.

"It's not that bad," Tori told him and swung up onto Teral.

"I suppose it can't be worse then sleeping in a Companion's stall," Toby answered with a grin.

"You slept in stalls?" Tori's expression was incredulous.

Toby chuckled and shook his head, mounting up on Ryu, "Only when I was on foal watch."

"Ah," Tori said, "Let's go."

Teral and Ryu started walking side by side down the road, the donkey trailing behind. Toby wasn't entirely sure what to say after last night so he pretty much kept quiet.

"About yesterday..." Tori was obviously thinking about the same thing.

Toby looked over at Tori and said, "Nothing needs to be said about yesterday."

Tori nodded, and looked a little relieved too, "Right."

_:Aw... Isn't he sweet?: _Teral asked.

_:Shut up:_, Tori replied.

_:Can't you ever think of a better comeback?: _Teral wondered.

_:No, I can't. Now please shut up:_, Tori said again.

Teral snorted and started talking to Ryu, seeing as his Chosen wasn't being very nice or talkative. Ryu gratefully took up the conversation.

Despite her relief at not needing to explain to Toby about her breaking down, Tori felt her self more and more inclined to tell him. After all, he too had experienced death at a young age. Tori blinked and realized what she was thinking.

_:I personally think that sounds like a wonderful idea…:_ Teral added suddenly, before going back to his conversation with Ryu. What they could possibly be so interested in she couldn't imagine.

"I remember a bit, before I came to the Companion's stable..." Toby started, his gaze focusing on the sky.

Tori shook herself away from her thoughts and listened to what Toby was saying before answering, "You do?" She blinked, "I actually do too... Come to think of it I remember a lot from that age..."

"Maybe it comes from having," Toby paused, "People close to us... die... causing us to hold onto those memories, the only memories we have of those people."

Tori blinked again, a bit surprised, "I never thought of it that way before. I just... remembered..."

Toby looked over at her and smiled, "I have a lot of time on my hands, more so because of this Circuit."

Tori laughed, "Just wait until we actually get there, Internee! Then you'll have so little time to think about nonsense that you'll actually miss it."

Toby's smile turned to a grin, "Is it really that time consuming? I've gotten rather used to having lots of time to think. Being a stable hand wasn't the most social of jobs you know."

Tori nodded and patted Teral's neck, "I wouldn't know but I can see why you say that. But you've just been a Trainee for 3 years, that didn't change anything?"

"Not really..." Toby replied with a sigh, "My friend, Ron, he and I didn't have too many classes together so I spent a lot of time just sitting out in the Companion's Field with Ryu, thinking."

Tori paused, then said, "I was like that too, I think, except minus the having a friends part." She coughed continued, "But that was my fault. I drove them away."

Toby was silent now. What could he say? It seemed Tori was opening up to him, something he never would have thought possible a few days ago. Actually, a few days ago, he didn't know there was anything she was hiding.

"Friends can be a good thing," he said softly a moment later, glancing over at her.

Tori almost choked at the expression in Toby's eyes when she heard him say that. It was obviously inviting her to be friends with him, but she could have sworn there was more under there than just that. He couldn't seriously be suggesting…?

_:I think he is, but he doesn't realize it:_ Teral put in, flicking his silvery ears backward at her, _:Actually, I think he likes you.:_

Tori just barely managed to stop herself from turning bright red by coughing and saying rather harshly, "Well, not everyone needs friends."

Toby looked away and Teral snorted before saying, _:Now look at what you've done. You're hurt his feelings. You are a nasty person. Opening up to him and then shutting him out. What do you want already?:_

_:I- I…:_ Tori hesitated, shifting her weight in Teral's saddle then let out a long sigh of defeat and slumped down, _:I don't know Teral. Gods, I just wish Trish was _alive_. Alive and with me here. But Toby? I don't know. He acts so… young. And innocent, like he's still that four year old boy that was a stable hand. Then sometimes he reveals himself to be mature beyond his years and… I don't know what to think.:_

_:Open up to him, give him a chance,: _Teral suggested, swishing his tail against the flies buzzing around.

_:You make it sound so easy…: _Tori said, straightening up and tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ears and looking over at Toby.

Toby was still looking at the sky, pretending to be seriously interested in the way it was a deep, dark blue at the top and sort of faded down to a much lighter blue closer to the horizon. He was actually thinking about Tori. At first, he had serious doubts about her, but she kept on suddenly giving him a smile or showing him kindness, and all that added up not to a cold, heartless person, but to someone who was hurting inside, and covering it up.

_:You know what, you _are_ smart: _Ryu commented lightly, _:You should become like a… smart person. Erm, that's not what I meant to say. I mean, I knew this when I Chose you but, you will be wonderful at this. You're a quick thinker, and open minded; even when you do jump to conclusions and wear yourself out swimming back you _do_ acknowledge your mistakes and all…:_

_:Um, thanks Ryu: _Toby said, _:You're not bad at being a Companion either…:_

All Toby got in response was a mental chuckle, echoing about in the recesses of his brain and disappearing. He smiled.

"Toby?" Tori asked, tightening her hands on the reins of Teral's hackamore bridle and looking at his sparkly mane.

"Yeah?" he dropped his gaze from the sky and moved it to her face.

Tori sighed again, wondering where to start, "I feel so stupid. I keep on apologizing to you, and then snapping… I must be driving you insane."

"Well… not much," Toby supplied with a half smile.

She snorted, "All right. Last night… I mentioned I had a twin, right?"

Toby nodded, afraid to say anything and cause her to bring her walls up again, something he'd seen her do often enough to make him more aware of what made her do so.

"Her name was Patricia, Trish. She hated her first name. I hate mine," Tori smiled half heartedly, "But anyway, she died when we were four years old. There was a fever going around our village, she got it and I didn't. Two weeks later she was gone…"

Tori fell silent and Toby glanced over at her again and kept silent when he saw her head was bowed and her face hidden. He suspected she was keeping back tears as she spoke and couldn't think of anything to say to reassure her. How _do_ you reassure someone who's lost the closest person to them?

"Well," Tori said and her voice was choked up, "That was that. I went into school a few months later, and needless to say I didn't learn much and was labeled stupid but I just… Trish never had the chance to learn, to grow up, like me, and it just didn't seem fair that I had that chance as well."

"Although I suppose she would have wanted me to go and learn, be a Herald, and all, wouldn't she?" Tori asked, still staring at Teral's neck.

_:Which is what I've been trying to communicate to you for ten years…: _Teral poked in.

_:Shut up!: _Tori screamed at him mentally and he withdrew quickly, leaving her feeling painfully empty and guilty, _:Oh Havens. No Teral, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please.:_

_:I'll stop being a stuck up know it all: _Teral said meekly, then wrapped mental arms around her, _:I shouldn't have said that, dearest Chosen. It's hard.:_

_:Yes:_ Tori said and with a sense of relief leaned down and hugged him, hard, around the neck, letting her tears fall freely down her face.

A moment later she felt something press up against her leg and then a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned her face around to find Toby very close, and Ryu pressing up beside Teral. Her right leg was squeezed between two saddles, right behind Toby's own leg. She pulled herself up and then hugged Toby as well, whispering into his ear, "Can you forgive me?"

**A/N: I suppose you guys are lucky. I _was_ going to do a cliff hanger but this seemed like such a perfect place to end it… I've been reinspired with this story and now have some idea of where I'm going, although I'm not sure how I'm going to get it to fit the timeline I set it in… Ho hum. I haven't finished all the Mage Winds books and haven't read any above that… mutters about libraries never having books she needs So I'm not sure I could really write it and have it all fit and keep Toby inconspicuous because obviously _he's _not mentioned in any of the Arrow and Above books… I'll decide when I get there what to do. grin **


	10. The Cliffhanger Meant For Ch Nine

**A/N: I will try and write more. Here is Chapter Ten for you all.**

"Yes," Toby whispered back into Tori's ear, wrapping his arms around her once more and inhaling the scent of her hair. A few minutes later she pulled away from him and Ryu moved aside so their legs could breath again.

They rode in silence on the dusty road, neither paying any attention at all to their surroundings, both sinking into a riding induced trance and into their own thoughts. That is, until an ear piercing neigh rang out through the late morning air.

Ryu's ears swiveled forward and he gave a half rear, shouting, _:That's a Companion!:_

"Let's go," Toby whispered and Tori didn't have time to nod in agreement before Teral shot out underneath her and started galloping down the road, his and Ryu's hooves beating out a quick chiming song, sounding dangerous and almost deadly.

_:What's going on?: _a voice in his head said and it took Toby a moment to realize it was Tori mindspeaking him.

_:I- I'm not sure. It sounds like the Companion, whoever they are, is in trouble, and we're running to help:_ Toby explained, although Tori probably already knew what he was telling her. He might as well have said "I know as much as you," but Tori understood him anyway.

It took less than a minute to reach the place where a lone Companion mare dressed up in her best tack stood in the middle of the road, rearing and neighing in what sounded like frustration.

_:He's not here! Damn it all he' s not here!: _she shouted for all to hear, much to Tori and Toby's surprise.

_:It's Berne:_ Ryu said to Toby, _:She must be out searching for her Chosen.:_

"It doesn't seem like she can find him though," Toby commented and when Tori nodded in agreement he figured Teral must have been saying something of the sort to her as well.

As Teral and Ryu slowed to a halt in front of the mare she stopped and looked at them, her eyes demanding something of them they couldn't possible give to her.

_:None of us know Berne:_ Teral said 'out loud', startling only Toby this time, for he had never heard Tori's Companion's voice before this.

_:Of course you don't!:_ she sneered and then turned away, muttering, _:Damn it, he'd better be a good Herald for all the trouble I'm going through to Choose _him_. There are at least ten other potentials that would work with me, and he's damn lucky I decided to take the hard road and get the only one who happens to be best for me.:_

And then she opened a Gate. There happened to be some old ruins near the road here, of which none of them had noticed before except Berne, and in the remains of an old doorway is where it appeared. Of course, neither Toby or Tori had any idea what a Gate was, having never heard of one, but their Companions did, and just by looking at it they could get an idea of what it was meant for.

With a triumphant neigh she sprang through and without consulting their Heralds, Ryu and Teral dashed after her, lurching through the Gate before it disappeared. There was a moment in which Toby thought his stomach was dropping out of him and his heart was jumping out through his throat and then it was over. They were on solid ground again.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Tori spat out, leaning over in the saddle towards Teral's neck and sounding shaky.

_:A Gate:_ Teral said to her, _:It's nothing really, so don't pay it much heed.:_

Tori nodded and turned her attention to where the Companion, Berne, was stepping up to a scruffy, black haired boy with hazel eyes and looking deep into his eyes. A Choosing. Tori blinked and looked around, finding herself to be standing in a small woods, small in that none of the trees looked over twenty or thirty years old, but she couldn't see the border from here. The boy was wearing strange clothing. His tunic was short, despite the fact that he looked like a peasant, and his pants were baggy and made of a strange material. His _shoes_, now _they_ were a completely different thing. They were shoes all right, with laces and all, but they were multicolored, blue and white and streaks of yellow, strange shapes and designs all over with thick, touch looking soles. What made him scruffy and peasant like was the holes in his pants and shirt, the faintly brownish overtones on all his clothing, shoes, and even skin. No one else would be wearing clothes and dirt like that.

"Berne," he whispered, reaching up and touching the Companion's face.

She must have said something to him because he suddenly seemed to notice Tori and Toby and his eyes widened and he managed to stutter out, "Wh-who are you?"

"Herald Victoria and Herald Tobias," Tori said, "Or Tori and Toby for short. Who are you?"

"H-her _what_?" he repeated, stepping closer to Berne and glancing at their Companions as if wondering what they were doing with horses just like his.

_:Where are we Ryu?:_ Toby asked, having a sneaking suspicion they weren't in Valdemar anyway.

_:Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore: _Ryu said with a chuckle and then, since Toby obviously didn't get it, _:Well… as of now we're in this country called the United States of America, but we can just call it America. Here, it's the year 2004, counting from when some guy was staked on a cross. It's from the biggest religion in this world.:_

_:Honestly, don't you know _anything_? His name was Jesus, and he loves everyone, no matter what, and he died to save us… some people didn't like what he was saying at God so they staked him…:_ Teral explained cheerfully, _:I think.:_

Toby glanced at Tori, wondering why the Companions were all of a sudden deciding it was necessary for them to speak to everyone when they could just speak through their Chosen.

"Heralds," Tori said, dismounted from Teral's back and walking over to the boy, "From Valdemar. And now that you've been Chosen you'll be one too."

She paused a moment and then added, "Don't worry, we won't leave right now. Apparently our Companions dragged us along so we could help you adjust, since apparently this place is very different from Valdemar… Or so Teral, my Companion, says."

"I'm C-Caley," Caley said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants and glancing at Berne, "Um, I'm not crazy am I? This isn't a mental institution?"

Tori shook her head, "Not at all. Can you show us where you live?"

"Uh," he glanced around and finally his eyes landed on Berne and he nodded, then looked shocked at something and said, "I can't _ride_! I've never even been on pony rides!"

Berne snorted and shook her head and Caley added on, "Seriously, I can just walk…"

"No _cars_?" he exclaimed a moment later and Toby wished he could hear the other half of the conversation but by then Caley, looking doubtful, stepped over to Berne's saddle and put his right foot into the stirrup, attempted to mount, and promptly fell.

"Wrong foot," Toby said and Caley shot Toby a glare before saying, "I _know_. _She_ told me that."

Toby shrugged while Caley attempted again and managed to get himself sitting uneasily in the saddle, clutching the saddle horn and totally ignoring the reins.

_:Berne says she's glad he can't ride, because then she'd have to get him out of all the bad habits like kicking and pulling on reins.:_ Ryu said to Toby as they started winding their way through the forest under trees thick with leaves. It was, at least, still summer here.


	11. Not Much Happens

A/N: For those you who did read the original Chapter Ten this is just me informing you I changed it from the modern U.S.A. because that really is a stupid idea and I was just using it because I came up with it ages ago and had it planned and set in my head so I didn't even think to ask myself if it was a good idea anymore. And no, wizard116, I'm not Caley. If you read my profile you'll find out why.

The forest, as they walked through it slowly, was fairly quiet except for the chirpings of a few birds. At least, it was quiet until there was a loud shout and the sound of a trumpet and about thirty big, brawny, scroungy men on horses came charging down a small hill towards them, all brandishing weapons of some sort and yelling their heads off.

"Run!" Caley yelled to Berne and she did so, leaping into a gallop and zipping out of their way, with Ryu and Teral hot on her tail.

To Toby's horror, once they horsemen reached the bottom of the hill they turned to chase them, charging through the trees like madmen. Wild thoughts ran through his head, half formed, like who _were_ these people and _why_ were they chasing them in the first place? Crazy ideas about these people recognizing him and Tori as Heralds and being some sort of Valdemar haters occurred to him, but that was insane. It couldn't _possibly_ be true.

_:Quickly Ryu:_ he whispered, crouching down over his Companion's neck, _:They won't be able to keep up with us for long.:_

_:Of course not: _Ryu agreed calmly, _:They aren't riding _Companions

Toby snorted, but agreed, _:You're so stuck up Ryu.:_

_:Of course I am: _Ryu said with a snicker, flicking his tail and picking up his speed to run beside Berne. Caley glanced over at Toby nervously and then looked behind them. Toby resisted smiling as he saw the boy's jaw drop in astonishment to see the horsemen lagging so far behind.

"What I would have given for a horse as fast as you years ago…" he whispered to Berne, holding tightly onto the saddle horn, looking white and very unbalanced in the saddle, but Toby knew Berne would never let Caley fall off.

After running for a mile through the forest they had left their pursuers far behind, and the forest was thinning out. Caley looked like he might be sick, and like he might fall off at any moment, and Berne looked nervous.

"Who were those and _why_ were they chasing us?" Tori demanded of Caley as Teral stepped up beside Berne.

"Uh," Caley looked up at her, startled and intimidated by her, "I-I don't know exactly why but o-only Nobles can have horses, and Noble's men. I'm, I mean, I'm obviously not a Noble and Companions, they sure do look an awful lot like horses."

Berne snorted in response to this and caused a slight smile to spread across Caley's face and he added, "Which is why I never learned to ride."

"What is this place?" Toby inquired softly, "This country?"

"It's called Dundrow," Caley explained, shifting his position slightly now that they had stopped, "We haven't had a King in centuries… the land is rules by the Lords, and they're always fighting with each other; see they all think the Lord who gets hold of the most land will be able to crown himself King… Us peasants, poorer types, we don't have any rights, or anything. Anyone Noble can take anything from us, at any time if they care to. We're pretty much property that works the land, scrape a living with what we can."

"I've never heard of this place," Tori said, shaking her head and clearly wracking her brains for mention of Dundrow.

"I've never heard of Valdemar," Caley supplied sheepishly, "Then again, I couldn't tell you _any_ of our neighbors so…"

_:Ryu? How far from Valdemar are we, and can we get back again through a Gate?: _Toby asked the Companion, glancing around the once again quiet forest.

_:Very__ far:_ Ryu affirmed, _:Dundrow borders on an ocean, the __Great__Sea__, and the river Yanesh flows through it to that ocean. It would take quite a number of months to ride on a Companion back to Valdemar.: _

_:How__ many is a couple?: _Toby asked, dreading the answer and praying they could get back again by way of… He blinked. How _had_ they got here?

_:Um__… five or six?: _Ryu answered cheerfully, _:Nice long ride that's going to be, huh?:_

_:Going__ to be?: _Toby echoed, his stomach sinking.

_:Yes__. We can't go back the same way we came, it takes too much energy, as it was, she sucked us pretty dry when she made the Gate and asked us to come: _Ryu said, and there wasn't any need to clarify it. Toby nodded and promptly began to forget what Ryu had said.

"Ryu says it'll take us five or six months to get back," Toby said, "Or so he thinks."

Caley blinked and then said, "We should keep going just in case they track us and catch up. Berne says she can prevent tracking from here on."

"Good," Tori said and Teral followed as Berne started walking, albeit she moved slowly and carefully because with every step she took Caley wavered on her back.

After continuing for another five or ten minutes the thinning forest finally broke into a clearing. At the closest edge was a small hut with a little but of clear land around it. The rest of the clearing had various crops growing, corn mixed with pumpkins below them and beans crawling up their stalks, the entire thing fenced in to keep out, so Tori presumed, animals. It appeared to be a very efficient way of growing things, unlike the usual Valdemar way of growing crops, but Tori wondered how long the soil would last under such harsh usage.

There was a snort at her feet and a pig trundled under Teral's legs, it's nose in the dirt searching for food. Clearly, it was tame. It appeared to belong to Caley, and they let the pigs find their own food in the forests around them.

"This is my home," Caley said and slid off Berne's back, almost falling as his feet touched the ground, but saving himself by grabbing onto Berne's saddle to hold himself up.

"Ow," he added on, "My legs hurt."

Toby grinned and said as he copied the boy and dismounted, "You'll get used to it. It sounds like we have a lot of riding ahead of us."

"Yeah," Tori agreed, patting Teral's neck.


End file.
